


Troll Fever

by dreamworksoverdisny



Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls World Tour (2020)
Genre: Gen, Multi, This is my first fic so go easy on me, listen its "Frozen Fever" but with trolls work with me hear, no beta we die like men, thank you @Sweetheartbetta on the trolls dicord server, well one beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamworksoverdisny/pseuds/dreamworksoverdisny
Summary: It's Branch's birthday, more importantly it's Branch's first Birthday since he and Poppy officerly got together. And the queen of Pop is determined to give him the greatest, best-est, most perfect birthday ever. especially since all her previous attempts at celebrating have gone so poorly. Nothing is going to stop her, not storm, not wind, not a overly helpful Cloud Guy, and certainly not a minor case of glitter flu.(AKA a hapless and shameless parody of Disney's Frozen Fever but with trolls)
Relationships: Branch/Hickory (Trolls), Branch/Hickory/Queen Barb/Queen Poppy (Trolls), Branch/Hickory/Queen Poppy (Trolls), Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls), OT3 - Relationship, OT4 - Relationship, Queen Barb/Queen Poppy (Trolls), i like poly ships ok, lots of poly ships - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	Troll Fever

**Author's Note:**

> hay guy this is my first time publishing a fan fic so please go easy on me. apology's in advance for the spelling and grammar errors. timeline wise this is set a few months after world tour.  
> Poppy and Branch are dating and Poppy has started dating Barb. Hickory has told Barb about his crush on Poppy and Branch and she has been encouraging him to confesses. (this is also my first time writing a poly relationship)  
> that being said I hope you enjoy my rewrite of Frozen Fever.

Queen Poppy anxiously fidgeted as she put the finishing touches on a giant three tiers chocolate fudge cake.

“Okay, okay, here we go” Poppy said to herself before adding a cake topper in the of shape of Branch to the cake.  


She frowned, “So lonely”.

She added a figure of herself standing formally next to Branch, “Stiff” she tried again.

  
Poppy gave a mortified gasp, the cake toppers she had placed resembled her and Branch as rock trolls.

“No. I can't do that!”, Poppy quickly swept the figuring’s off the cake, cheeks glowing.

  
Poppy groaned and raked her fingers through her hair, Pacing in front of the cake.

“Come on, Poppy” she said tugging on a few stands of bubble-gum pink hair,hoping it would jump start her brain.

“This is for Branch. You can do this”.

  
“Relax sugar It looks great!”  
Hickory, Poppy’s country/yodelling friend calls out to her from atop a step ladder, tying up decorations.

Poppy sighed, settling on two figures of her and Branch dancing together before facing her friend.  
“I just want it to be perfect for Branch” she admitted.

  
“What’s the big deal anyway pop squeak?” Queen Barb, Poppy’s rock troll Girlfriend said, walking up behind her holding a box of spare decorations in her arms.  
“It’s just a birthday party, you’ve thrown a million of them” Barb said, putting the box down a little harder than necessary.

  
Poppy had asked the two other trolls to help her with the party preparations. She normally had the snack pack help but they tended to go overboard with party planning and Poppy did not need that today.

  
“Because" Poppy said exasperated, adjusting microscopic mistakes around the clearing. "this is the first time in years that Branch has let me throw him a birthday party”. 

“And I don’t want to mess it up".

 _"Especially after last year’s”_ she whispered the last part ashamed.

  
Barb sighed and hugged her pink girlfriend from behind, placing a gentle kiss on the back of her neck. “you won’t, I promise"...

_"Wait what happen last year?”_

  
Poppy was stopped from answering by Hickory calling out as he descended the ladder.  
“Speaking of perfect... Check this out”

  
Poppy and Barb turned to see that Hickory had put together a hand painted banner spelling out **“HAPPY BIRTHDAY BRANCH”** in big blue letters.  
Poppy gave a nervous chuckle. He inner scrapbook artist dying a little at the sloppy handwriting and dripping paint. It’s the thought that counts.

  
“Hickory are you sure I can leave you and Barb in charge here?” Poppy asked shrugging off Barb and walking over to the cowboy.

  
“Absolutely”

Poppy wiped a speck of paint off his vest, not noticing the light blush on his cheeks.

  
“Because I don't want anything to happen to this clearing”

  
Hickory sped his arm, gesturing around the party space “What could happen?”  
Poppy gave a sniffle as she centred a vase of Forget-me-nots on a table.  
“It's all set” Hickory said reassuring her.

  
Poppy took a step back and scanned the party area, going over a mental checklist.

  
Blue and black streamers with balloons of the same colour hanging in the trees.

  
Check.

  
Half a dozen tables scattered about the clearing, set with forest green tablecloths.

  
Check.

  
Desert table laid with Branch’s favourite foods such as chocolate frosted cupcakes, chocolate mousse, chocolate brownies, chocolate fudge, chocolate waffles, chocolate covered strawberries and most importantly a chocolate fountain.

  
Check. The cake?... _THE CAKE!_

  
CLOUD GUY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING! Poppy screamed.

  
The two other trolls in the clearing snapped their attention towards Cloud Guy.

He had somehow managed to sneak into the clearing and started stuffed his face with food from the buffet.  
The Cloud had frozen just as he about to grab a handful of birthday cake.

  
“I'm not eating cake” he said. Voice muffled by a mouthful of treats.

  
Poppy marched up to Cloud Guy with an exasperated sigh.

“Cloud Guy” she said crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

Cloud Guy swallowed his mouthful of stolen goods.

  
“But it's a chocolate cake!” he protested.

  
“And it's for Branch”

  
“And it's for Branch”

Cloud Guy stepped back and raised his hands in surrender. Happy that that was settled, Poppy smiled and walked away.

Seeing that her back was turned, Cloud Guy sneakily reached over, but before he could even scrap off the icing. The pink strands of Poppy’s ponytail shot over and smack his hand. He quickly pull the injured hand back giving it a shake. "ouch" he muttered.

Poppy’s Hug Bracelet lit up and giving off a pleasant chime.

  
Poppy gave a happy gasp “Oh, it's time!’ she squeaked, bouncing on her toes.

  
“it’s time” said Barb.

  
“it’s time” said Hickory.

  
“Yeah, it’s time… time for what?” Cloud Guy slurred.

  
Barb and Hickory watched the queen of pop hop about in excitement before composing herself.

  
“Okay” she giggled “you sure you got this?” she said looking to Hickory and Barb as she backed out of the clearing.

  
“I'm sure” he said.

  
“Don't let anyone in before we're ready”.

  
“we won't” Barb promised.

  
“And don't touch anything”.

  
Hickory chuckled; it was cute when she worried “I'm just gonna stand here”.

  
“I'm probably gonna walk around a little” Cloud Guy said wandering in front of Hickory.

  
“And keep him away from that cake!” Poppy called out as a final thought before dashing off to get Branch.

Hickory stared after her, a lovingly expression on his face.

He really was so lucky to have met her, he couldn’t imagine a life without her or without Branch.

He was brought out of his reminiscing by the feeling of Barb leaning on him.

  
“She thinks you're an idiot” Barb teased in a sing song voice, a mocking grin on her face.

  
Hickory gave a snort and shrugged her off, He knew not to take it to heart, it was just her way of showing affection.

“Well, clearly, I’ll just have to prove her wrong”

  
“Ya knooooow” Barb started, stretching out the word as she pretended to brush a stand of hair behind an ear.

“if you really want to make today perfect, there is…. one thing that you can do” Barb said, voice dripping with fake innocence.

Hickory blushed furiously, looking at the ground.

He had been harbouring feelings towards the two colourful trolls for months but hadn’t yet worked up the courage to tell them.

Not even after they had official opened up their relationship by including Barb.

Hickory tried to walk away from the hard rock troll who tail after him, a smug look on her face.

  
“I’ll tell em when I’m ready” Hickory mumbled, pulling his hat down.

Barb gave a sarcastic scoff, rolling her eyes. he’d been saying that since she found out.

  
“Let’s just focus on watching this cAKE” Hickory grunted as he walks into the cake table, almost knocking it over.

Barb and Cloud Guy fell over themselves laughing as he scrambles to fix it.

  
“What? It's fine” Hickory said defensively.

  
“sure” Barb said wiping a tear from her eye.

  
_“so, what happened last year?”_

* * *

Branch was fast asleep in his bunker, snoring peacefully as he lay curled under the covers.

  
 _"Psst… Branch?"_ A voice whispered.

  
Branch grumbled and snuggled deeper into his sheets, trying to ignore it.

  
_"Braaanch~"_

  
“Yeah?” Branch replied sleepily, slightly annoyed about being woken up.

  
Poppy poked her head up from the side of the bed “Happy birthday” she sang softly.

  
 _♪ ...to you ♪_ Branch sung back before rolling over.

  
Poppy giggled, reaching over to shake his shoulders “It's your birthday”

  
 _♪ ...to me ♪_ Branch gave a yawn as he stretched out under the sheets “It's my birthday”

  
Poppy laughed and yanked the blanket off him “Come on Branch, Get up!”

  
Branch sat up with a gasp, suddenly wide awake.

  
“It's my birthday?”

  
Poppy nodded “Mmm-hmm. And as your Queen, best friend, and girlfriend. I decree that it's going to be perfect because...” Poppy took a deep breath and beings sing.

_♪ You've never had a real birthday before. Except of course the ones you spent behind locked doors ♪_

Poppy held up a birthday present, which Branch immediately opened. Inside was a blue vest with a music note embroider on the back and a pair of dark grey shorts.

Branch loved them, He shot off the bed to get changed behind a curtain. Poppy sat on the bed and continued to sing while she waited for him to change.

_♪ So I'm here way too late to help you celebrate♪_   
_♪ And be your birthday date if I may ♪_

Suddenly Poppy gave a sneeze letting off a cloud of pink glitter.  
You see, what Poppy didn’t know was that she had come down with a case of glitter flu.  
It is an uncommon illness that affects members of troll royalty, it can have some… _interesting_ symptoms.

Hearing the sneeze Branch stepped out from behind the curtain a concerned look on his face.

_♪ Poppy, I'm thinkin' ya might have a cold ♪_ he sang cautiously.

Poppy slid of the bed, wiping her nose with her hand. “I don't get colds” she said confidently “Besides” ... _♪ A cold never bothered me anyway ♪._

  
Branch chuckled when Poppy set her mind to something, that was it and troll help anyone who got in her way.

“so how do we start” he asked knowing that Poppy likely had the entire day planed out.

Poppy smiled and held up one end of a long red string “Just follow the string” she said.

  
“wait what?”

  
Branch saw that the red string led out of the bedroom, throughout the halls of the bunker, leaving a trail that Branch began to follow.

Poppy skipped after Branch, singing to him as he followed the string intensely through the corrido.

_♪ I've got big plans I've got surprises for today. ♪_   
_♪ Nothin' but nothin's gonna get in our way. ♪_

Branch reached the kitchen where he found another present waiting for him on the table. Inside was a brand-new hug bracelet with a forget-me-not flower on it, Poppy smiled at him as she helped him put it on.

_♪ I've worked for weeks planned everything within my power. ♪_  
 _♪ I even got Hickory and Barb to take a shower. ♪_ Poppy sang proudly.

* * *

**Hickory and Barb sat in the clearing. Hickory sat leaning against the food table, snoozing with his hat over his eyes.**

**Barb sat on a chair nearby, quietly plucking out a few notes on her guitar.**

**Cloud Guy wandered around the clearing looking at this and that until he notices a bug land on the punch bowl.**

**Cloud Guy walked up to the bowl and slowly raised his hand.**

**Just as he brought his hand down to swat at the bug the bug flew away.**

**He did however get the rim of the punch bowl, which flipped over.**

**Spilling sticky punch all over Hickory and Barb.**

* * *

Branch and Poppy excitedly ran down the corridor, following the string as it led through the tunnel.

_♪ If someone wants to hold me back. I'd like to see them try ♪_

Branch pulled Poppy onto the elevator platform and pulled the lever, taking them up and out.  
When they reached the surface Poppy gleefully danced about, arms spread wide as she spun.

_♪ I'm on the birthday plan attack. I'm givin' you the sun the moon, and the sky ♪_ Achoo!

Poppy gave another sneeze causing a patch of flowers to sprout by her feet.

* * *

**Barb started mopping up the punch while Hickory wiped himself down with a wet cloth.**   
**Seeing that both trolls were distracted, Cloud Guy slowly started inching towards the cake.**

* * *

Poppy and Branch followed the red string down a nature path, next stop on the agender was breakfast.

Sitting on a rock, tied with bow was a picnic basket filled with food.

Branch grabbed it as he walks by, pulling out a sandwich to munch on as they walked.

_♪ I'm makin' today a perfect day for you ♪._   
_♪ I'm makin' today a blast if that's the last thing I do ♪._

Branch Pause in his snacking, mouth hung open as he spotted his next gift.  
Sitting in the clearing ahead of him was a bug bike, with flame decals, Branch turned around to see Poppy smiling softly.

From behind her back she pulled out two helmets, one pink, one blue.

_♪ For everything you are to me, and all you've been through ♪._   
_♪I'm makin' today, a perfect day for you ♪._

Next thing he knew they were riding the buggy, zipping through the woods at full speed.

The Buggy ran over some bumpy terrane causing the buggy to shake, Poppy let out a big sneeze with each jolt.

  
**Bump**

  
_“Achoo”_

  
**Bump**

  
_“Achoo”_

  
“They come in threes” Branch called back to her.

  
“I'm fine” Poppy said

  
_“Achoo”_

* * *

**“Get back hear you little vermin” Hickory yelled as he and Barb chased Cloud Guy back and forth across the dance floor.**

**Trying to keep the truble maker away from the food.**

* * *

Poppy and Branch had finished their little joy ride and had followed the string closer to the village.

It was midday and Poppy’s cold was only getting worse. Her nose was stuffy, and her sneezes had become more frequent.

Not that it stopped her from showing off the fishing raft Hickory had built for Branch.

_♪ Surprise, surprise this one is specially... ♪_ Achoo!

Branch put his arm around Poppy and started guiding her away from the raft.

_♪ Wow, you've got me reeling but I'm still concerned for you ♪._   
_♪I think it's time that you go home and get some rest ♪._

Poppy shook him off and ran over to a wall lined with painting supplies.

_♪ We are not stopping 'cause the next one is the be... ♪_ Ah-ah... Achoo!

  
 _♪ Poppy, you gotta go lie down ♪_ Branch sung worry clear in his voice.

  
Poppy just picked up a paint brush dipped in green. _♪ No way we have to paint the town ♪._

  
 _♪ But you need medical attention ♪_ Branch sung, nervously wringing his hands as Poppy wiped her nose, leaving a paint moustache.

Suddenly Sky Toronto popped up, startling the pair.

  
“Are you sick?” he asked, pulling out a small medicine bottle. How about a cold remedy... _♪ Of my own invention? ♪ ._

  
“No, thanks” Poppy politely refused.

  
“We'll take it” Branch said pocketing the bottle.

* * *

The next birthday activity was a performance by the all-tribes’ children’s choir. Conducted by king Trollzart himself.

The young trolling’s were happy to show off to their favourite big brother.

With Poppy joining in as back up.

  
 ** _♪ We're making today a perfect day for you! ♪ _**the children sang.

  
 _♪ We're making today a special day! ♪_ Poppy echoed.

  
**_♪ We're singing a birthday song to make your wishes come true! ♪._ **

  
_♪ Wishes come true~♪._

  
**_ ♪ We thank you for everything ♪. _ **

  
Poppy paused to blow her nose summoning a swam of butterflies.

  
_♪ And I thank you too. ♪_

  
Branch lead Poppy away while the choir broke apart as the children played with the butterflies.

  
**_ ♪ So we're making today a perfect day ♪. _ **

**_ ♪ A fabulous day in every way! ♪. _ **

**_ ♪ Yes, we are making today a perfect day! ♪. _ **

* * *

**Hickory and Barb furiously chased Cloud Guy as he ran around the party space, causing chaos wherever he went.**

  
**Cloud Guy playfully swung himself around one of the poles holding up decorations, causing it to wobble dangerously.**

**Hickory paused in his pursuit to make sure it didn’t fall over.**

**He ran over and pressed his back against the wood. The handcrafted letters of Hickory’s banner flutter to the ground.**

**“I can fix it” declared Cloud Guy, picking up the fallen letters and skipping away.**

**“No, no!” Hickory reached out his hand in a futile attempt to stop the troublemaker.**

  
**“I gotcha dude” Barb ran over and help Hickory put the pole back into place.**

**Once they were sure that the pole wasn’t in danger of collapsing, the two trolls stood back and wiped their brows in relief.**

  
**“All fixed” announced Cloud Guy.**

  
**The banner was not fixed.**

* * *

“Come on” Poppy shouted pointing to the new guard tower “Now we climb!”

  
“Poppy, that's too much” Branch insisted “You need to rest”.

  
Poppy just ignored him, “We need to get to our birthday chills”.

she suppressed a shiver “I mean thrills”.

  
_♪ Making dreams! Making plans! Go, go, go, go! ♪ ._

  
Poppy pushed herself to climb the staircase, gripping the handrail to keep herself upright.

  
_♪ Follow the string to the end. You are my very best friend ♪ ._

  
“Poppy?” Branch called out.

  
“What?” she slurred turning to face Branch “I'm fine”.

  
_♪ We're gonna climb, we're gonna sing. Follow the string to the thing ♪._

  
Stepping out onto the lookout platform she swung herself round a support beam.

  
_♪ Happy, happy, happy ♪._

  
Branch saw Poppy stumble.

  
_♪ Merry, merry, merry ♪._

  
She was gonna fall.

  
_♪ Hot, cold, Hot birthday ♪._

  
Branch lunged for her hand just as she was about to slip, pulling her to sit down in his lap.

  
“Poppy, look at you” Branch placed a palm on her forehead “you've got a fever, you're burning up”.

  
Branch gave a big sigh and grabbed Poppy by the shoulders, forcing her to look at him.

  
_♪ All right we can't go on like this. Let's put this day on hold ♪._

  
He grabbed her chin forcing her to look him in the eyes. _♪ Come on admit it to yourself ♪._

  
Poppy deflated, shoulders sagging _♪ Okay, I have a cold ♪._

* * *

Branch and a defected Poppy began the long walk back to the bunker.

Poppy wrapped her arms around herself and tried to focus on putting one foot in front of the other.

  
“I'm sorry, Branch”

  
“I just wanted to give you one perfect birthday".

  
“But I ruined it”.

  
_“Again”._

  
She slumped, disappointed in herself. Branch frowned and reached for Poppy’s hand, brushing his thumb over her knuckles.

  
“You didn't ruin anything” he promised.

  
Poppy sighed, cheering up a little bit at Branch’s words.

  
“Come on” Branch squeezed her hand “let's just get you to bed”.

  
Branch and Poppy were so focused on getting home that didn’t notice that they had walked straight into the party clearing.  
Nor did they notice the spectacle taking place dead centre.  
The party guests had all arrived and were watching in concern as Hickory and Cloud Guy tussle for the birthday cake on top of the ladder.

  
_“Just. let. me. Have. one!”_

  
_“No. it’s. for. Branch!”_

  
_“Um what?”_

  
Everyone in the clearing turned their attention towards the troll who had just spoken.

Poppy and Branch stood still, jaws slack, taking in the chaos.

 _"maybe I should of gotten the snack pack to help after all"_ Poppy thought.

Hickory took advantage of the distraction to kick Cloud guy off the ladder.

The cloud man gently flouted to the ground where he gave a shrug; guess I lost this round.

Hickory righted himself, hefted the cake above his head. “HAPPY BIRTHDAY BRANCH” he yelled.

  
 **"SURPRISE!"** Shouted the guests.

  
“WOW!” Branch Exclaimed.

  
“Wow” Poppy deadpanned.

** _♪ We're making today a perfect day for you. ♪_ **   
** _♪ We're making today A smiley face all shiny and new♪_ **

  
The snack pack broke off from the crowd and rushed over to Branch, picking him up and carrying him to the dance floor.  
Barb manoeuvred her way through the mosh pit of party goes to give Poppy a kiss on the forehead.

  
“Achoo”

  
Barb blinked in surprise then quirked a brow at the sick pop troll, who flashed an apologetic smile in return.

_♪ There's a fine line between chaos ♪_ Hickory sang, struggling to keep his balance.

  
 _♪ And a hullabaloo ♪_ Cloud Guy cried standing back up.

  
The snack pack placed Branch down at the foot of the ladder, joining in with the chanting.

  
**_♪ So we're makin' today a perfect day, makin' today a perfect day! ♪._ **

  
**_B-R-A-N-C-H!_ **

  
**_♪Makin' today a perfect day for you! ♪._ **

“Happy birthday gorgeous” Hickory beamed down at the blue troll.

**_♪ Makin' today a happy day and no feelin' blue! ♪_ **

Smidge used her ponytail to make a ramp for Hickory to climb down on. Hickory seeing his chances, slid down on his knees, rock star style.

  
 _♪ oh I love you, baby! ♪_ Hickory froze, processing what he just said.

Looking up he saw that Branch, with a hand pressed over his heart in happy disbelief.

In the background Poppy cover her mouth to muffle her excited squeal while Barb fist pumped.

_♪ For everything you are to us, and all that you do! ♪_

Hickory rose to his feet and gave a nervous shrug “I do”.

  
Branch tackled Hickory in a big hug, happy tears in his eyes.

He’d been waiting so long to hear those words.

Hickory handed the cake of to a member of the crowd.

Leaving his hands free to pick up the shorter troll and spin him around.

**_ ♪ We're makin' today a perfect today, makin' today a perfect day, makin' today a perfect day! ♪ _ **

  
_♪ A perfect day! ♪_ Poppy warbled off key.

“Okay” Branch said jumping out of Hickory’s arms and running up to her “to bed with you”

  
“No, wait. Wait” Poppy dragged herself over to a giant firework “All that's left to do is for the Queen to light the birthday fireworks”.

  
Poppy pulled out a box of matches and struck one.

  
"Oh, no, no, no" Branch shouted.

  
“ah, ah, ACHOO!”

Poppy sneezed just as she lit the fuse, causing the firework to stay off course.  
It went up and up and up, till it reached the top of it arc and started going down, down, down towards the dark part of the woods.

* * *

Creek stood outside his hut, standing in a simple tree pose. He was taking the rare moment of peace as an opportunity to meditate.

  
“Omm ooom ooom” he chanted eyes screwed shut.

  
All of a sudden, a firework landing at his feet. Creek cracked open his eyes at the sound of the little rocket sputtering out.

  
“huh?” the Guru crouched down to get a better look at the writing on the side.

Happy Birthday Branch?... wait a minute?

  
**KA-BOOM!**

* * *

That evening the four friends sat together curled up in Branch’s living room, the party abandon in favour scrap booking in the bunker.

  
Hickory and Barb lay on the couch eating cake while Poppy sat in the armchair, bundled up under a handknit blanket.

  
Barb grinned smugly at Hickory, who ignored her in favour of digging into his cake and watching as Branch spoon feed Poppy soup.

  
“Best Birthday present ever” Branch announced.

  
“Which one?” Poppy asked sitting up causing the blanket to slip off her shoulders.

  
Branch leaned forwarded adjusting the blanket so that it covered her.

In the corner of his eye he caught Hickory staring at him.

Branch smiled softly.

  
“You, letting me take care of you” He said, gazing into Poppy’s eyes.

  
“Aw that’s so puke”

  
Hickory gave the rock troll a shoved, Barb fell over cackling loudly.

  
“Ha ha ha, ah-ah Achoo”

  
Barb sneeze letting out a plume of fire, burning her slice of cake to crisp.

  
_“oh no”_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed, it was really fun writing it.  
> one thing I had to cut was a line where Branch tells Poppy that she doesn't have to worry because she's already given him the greatest gift of all... his happiness. as long as he's with her, everyday is perfect.  
> thank you so much for reading.  
> comments and reviews are greatly appreciated.  
> hope you have a good day good vibes and good luck.  
> always remember that you are all beautiful (or handsome if you prefer) and very valid.


End file.
